


Seeing the Ex Again

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [61]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Maia is a good friend, Past Relationship(s), Simon and Maia are Bros, aka: Simon and Clary have a past, and it's a bit awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Simon is not too happy about running into his ex-girlfriend Clary when he's out for dinner with his friend Maia, especially not since Clary has a gorgeous blonde hanging off her arm, but the evening takes an unexpected turn.





	Seeing the Ex Again

Shadowhunters || Jimon || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Seeing the Ex Again || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Seeing the Ex Again

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray

Summary: Prompt: "That's my ex-boyfriend/girlfriend" - "Well kiss me so they see" for Jimon.

Simon is not happy about running into his ex-girlfriend Clary, but it takes an unexpected turn.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Seeing the Ex Again_

Simon Lewis was actually having fun as he sat at dinner together with his friend Maia. At least until he saw a very familiar redhead walking up to their table. Simon paused, mouth open because he had been just about to drink something. Now he was just gaping like a stupid fish.

"What is it, Si?", asked Maia confused.

"That... That's my ex-girlfriend. Clary", grunted Simon, jerking his head into her direction.

Maia turned, enough to look at the pretty redhead walking and talking to a gorgeous blonde guy. "Well, kiss me so she sees. I know she broke your heart. Maybe it'll sting."

Simon opened his mouth. It was tempting. Maia was absolutely gorgeous and seeing Clary flaunt this hot piece of eye-candy around like that _stung_ , so maybe it'd hurt her too. What Maia said was true, Clary had broken Simon's heart. She had been his childhood sweetheart, his high school girlfriend. And then he had walked in on Clary kissing someone else during a party. For the rest of their senior year, Simon avoided her – and after graduation, their lives took different directions anyway. Simon hadn't seen her since then. He often thought of her, because she used to be his best friend, but to actually see her? And with a guy who looked like he had just stepped out of an add.

"No. I... I don't want to be petty", replied Simon reluctantly and shook his head.

Maia chuckled a little, smiling at him knowingly. The two had met at college – Simon studying to become an accountant, Maia studying marine biology. They had hit it off immediately and become good friends. Best friends, really. Tonight, Maia had had plans of going on a date with her boyfriend Bat, but Bat had to cancel on short notice and to not waste the reservation, Simon had offered to take her out. Considering how hard she was working and studying, she deserved today to dress up.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if those two sit with you?"

Simon blinked repeatedly. Really? Sure, Maia and Simon alone didn't need four seats, but of all the restaurants in New York City and all the tables in said restaurants in New York City, why did Clary and her unfairly handsome new boyfriend have to come and be seated with them? And why did Simon's stupid head just nod in agreement without his brain giving any input to the matter!

"Simon?", asked Clary surprised as she looked at his face.

"Clary", replied Simon, staring at her like a deer at the hunter.

"Maia", added Maia with a charming smile, offering the blonde her hand.

"Jace", replied the blonde, shaking Maia's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Urgh and the unfairly handsome blonde also had an unfairly sexy British accent. This was unfair. Jace sat down next to Simon, while Clary sat down next to Maia. Suddenly, Simon regretted being such a good friend and taking Maia out to dinner. He should have stayed home and played video-games until his roommate Raphael was going to throw shoes at him again (Raphael tended to do that whenever Simon stayed too loud too long in their living room, especially on nights where Raphael had a coffee date with his girlfriend Izzy in the morning. Generally speaking, Simon liked Izzy _infinitely_ more than her boyfriend). At first, they sat in awkward silence. Then it got awkward when they attempted to talk to each other, but every conversation came to a halt whenever they stumbled over the relationship between Simon and Clary.

"I gotta take this", stated Maia when her phone rang.

Shortly after she left the restaurant to talk in peace, Jace headed to the toilet. Clary and Simon stared awkwardly at each other. In a way, it had been _easier_ with Jace and Maia there.

"So... you upgraded nicely", stated Simon, looking at Jace's empty seat.

"What? Oh. Me and Jace? No!", laughed Clary and shook her head. "No! That's... No. Jace is... like a brother to me. He's Sebastian's foster-brother. They stayed with the same foster-father for the first ten years of his life, but then they got separated. Jace recently found his birth-family, his grandmother, and she helped him reach out to his former foster-brother."

"Oh", nodded Simon surprised. "I... I'm glad for Sebastian."

Sebastian was Clary's older brother, who had been lost in a fire. Not dead lost, but misplaced lost. Unidentified, he had ended up in the system and only as a teenager, he had managed to track down his birth-family – Clary and her mother. He had always been very closed off about his life in the system. His first foster-father had been abusive and there had been another boy, someone to share Sebastian's pain. So that gorgeous blonde was this boy from Sebastian's past... Huh.

"You however definitely upgraded", stated Clary with a sad smile. "I... hope so, at least. I hope she treats you better... I... I never really had the chance to apologize, Simon. I was drunk, not that that is in any way or shape an excuse. But... you were my best friend and I hate myself for hurting you. I just... I hope you're happy now, Simon. Because you deserve to be happy."

"Maia's just a friend. I jumped in when her boyfriend had to cancel", replied Simon and shook his head. "I'm... single. But, I guess, I'm happy. Maia works at a bar and she lets me sing there regularly. I'm a solo gig by now, you know? The band didn't survive high school."

"Huh", nodded Clary, biting her lips.

"A band? What instrument do you play?", asked Jace curiously as he sat down.

Blinking, Simon turned toward the curious blonde. "Uhm. The guitar. And I sing."

"What's that bar's name? So Clary and I can come and listen to you", asked Jace, lifting a hand up when Clary went ahead to protest. "You bloody don't, Fray. Ever since I met you people I had to listen to stories about the great Simon Lewis and what a pity it is that that friendship of yours didn't last – Luke and Jocelyn really miss you. So see this as fate intervening. Your chance to rekindle that friendship of yours, right. So, Simon Lewis, when and where can we see you?"

"The bar is called the Hunter's Moon", stated Maia as she sat down again, also lifting a hand when Simon opened his mouth. "Potential customers for _my_ bar. Also, I've been listening to _you_ and your regrets about this mess ever since I met you. So I agree with British Ken over there."

Jace huffed with a grin and cocked his head. From there on out, dinner took a far lighter turn. They started talking about what they had been up to ever since graduation and by the time they parted, Simon spotted a genuine smile. Hearing Clary apologize, genuinely so, had really helped him.

/break\

Over the following weeks, Clary and Jace became regulars at the Hunter's Moon, especially when Simon was performing. Simon and Clary started talking again, regularly. They had a couple of conversations about their relationship and somehow, the pain finally eased off.

Finally, Simon seemed to have his best friend back. And with Clary, also her family. Growing up, the Garroway-Fray household had been a second home. He had missed Jocelyn, Luke and even Sebastian, though he had always been kind of a jerk to Simon.

"Hey. Tonight without Clary, huh?", asked Simon as he sat down at the bar, next to Jace.

"Yeah, she got dragged to some... girls-night with my sister Izzy", replied Jace.

"Funny. I have a friend whose name is also Izzy. Isabelle Lightwood", grinned Simon.

"Yeah, that's the one", nodded Jace, one eyebrow raised in amusement. "The Lightwoods were my second foster-home. Last one before my grandmother found me."

"Oh", grunted Simon. "Wow. Huh. I guess New York is small after all."

"Wait", started Jace with a frown. "If you're not just Clary's Simon but also Izzy's Simon, then that means you're the guy she's been trying to set me up on a blind-date for months."

"She what now?", squeaked Simon wide-eyed.

"Uhu. Kept telling me about how her boyfriend got this cute nerdy roommate. I thought she was taking the piss out of me, you know. Trying to use me so she can have more alone time with Raphael at his place", replied Jace with a shrug before dragging his eyes over Simon _very_ slowly. "So, you fancy guys too then? My sister wouldn't try setting me up with a straight bloke."

"I, uh. Bisexual?", nodded Simon, wincing at his lack of eloquence.

Said lack of eloquence got him an amused and beautiful smirk from Jace. Honestly, that blonde really was unfairly sexy. He had heterochromia, as Simon noticed the third time they met – he normally didn't make a habit of getting that up close and then getting lost in a stranger's eyes when first meeting them. Then there were his pink, plush lips and those golden-blonde hair, falling freely into his face. Seriously, Izzy could have really tried harder! ...Wait. His eyes widened.

"No. Wait. I remember. She asked me to go on a blind-date with her brother. But I always told her no, because I thought she was talking about _Alec_ , whom I had met before and who _definitely_ scares the crap out of me", grunted Simon, eyebrows raised high.

Jace laughed loudly and it was a beautiful sound. "Nah, Alec got a boyfriend."

"And... uh... do you...?", drawled Simon boldly, looking at Jace.

That got the blonde to stop laughing, but there was a small, pleased smile on Jace's lips. "Not currently. I'm single. No boyfriend, no girlfriend, no partner. But there's this... guy, that I'm interested in. He's a bit of a cute nerd. Got a great singing voice too."

"Oh, yeah?", asked Simon with a grin, scooting a little closer. "And can he play the guitar too? Because I can tell you, I'd totally serenade you if he can't."

It got him another laugh from Jace. "Izzy was right, you really _are_ a dork."

"And that's... a good or a bad thing?", asked Simon curiously.

"It's a cute thing. So good, I suppose", shrugged Jace thoughtfully, tilting his head.

"Uhm. So... _can_ I ask you out on a date? Or would that be weird because of Clary? Since, you know, we barely rekindled our friendship and you're like... a brother to her and her kind of brother going on a date with her ex-boyfriend sounds kind of cringe-worthy", asked Simon concerned.

"Oh, Clary has no problem with that", dismissed Jace with a shrug.

"You sound sure of yourself", grunted Simon doubtfully.

"Yeah, I asked her if it'd be alright for me to take you on a date weeks ago", replied Jace.

"Interesting. And... why didn't you ask _me_ earlier then?", asked Simon with a half-grin.

"Didn't know if you were really interested", shrugged Jace, cheeks a little pink.

"Aw. That's cute", grinned Simon. "So you're not that cocky after all."

"Shut up, nerd", warned Jace, narrowing his eyes.

"Make me, pretty boy", challenged Simon, just to be kissed hungrily.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because S03E02 reeeaaally put me in a Jimon mood!
> 
> Part of the prompts I took on tumblr. Come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)! ;)


End file.
